The Notebook
by Tyster
Summary: Do you think our love can create miracles? Yes. Yes i do. Thats what keeps bringing you back to me.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except the ones you don't recognize. I don't own the places either. I don't own the title, Nicholas Sparks does. I don't own the plot (well most of it), NS does. I don't make any money out of this so there!

This story is inspired by Nicholas Sparks book, The Notebook, as well as the movie adapted from the book. I don't own much of the plot or the characters, and places, and you have to realize from now that I have changed some bits of the usual potterverse. Ron and Ginny aren't related. Ginny doesn't live at the burrow. St Mungo's is in the country side. Voldemort is dead, except when the story is read, and Ginny is rich. That is all I can think of at the moment.

Most of this story should be read while listening to Enya's song, Watermark. If you don't have it, or don't know it, I suggest getting it by the last chapter as it sets the mood perfectly. If you want I can always email it to you. Warning, this story is sad. It will end very sad, so if you cant take the water works, or are upseted easily you shouldn't read this. Thank you.

****

The NoteBook.

****

Chapter One

He was making his way down the corridor of the Special Cases ward at St. Mungo's. He was greeted left and right by people all around him. Some where in wheel chairs, some were in beds waiting treatment. Somewhere even Standing in line for their daily quick charm or potion. There were some that leaned on walking sticks and others that walked on their own, but all he cared about was the person in room 204.

"Seamus" he cried as he got into line for a potion.

"Derek." The man named Seamus replied. He was an old friend and class mate of Derek's, but had lost his memory after the war where he was hit repeatedly with the Cruciatus Curse.

"How you holding up?"

"Ok. They wont let me die though." He said goof naturedly.

"Yeah well you cant get everything you want." Derek said as Seamus got his medicine and walked away from the line, a slight twitch in his left foot. Another memoir of the war.

Derek was a good looking man, nearing the end of his thirties. The lines around his eyes though betrayed how much the man has suffered. His black hair was as black as ever and his green eyes more intense than anything anyone had ever seen. They talked of so much. Of war, of life, or Love.

Getting his daily bit of medication he continued his way to room 204.

"Miss Weasley? It's such a lovely day. Would you like to go for a walk?" the nurse asked as she fixed the bed. She looked at the still lady standing by the window and sighed.

The woman barely shook her head saying no as she stared at of the window. She simply wrapped her jacket tighter around her body. The window was open and it blew her hair, once a rich vibrant red, now already turning white, even though she was only round about 38 years of age.

"We have to get you out of this room you know." The nurse continued as she went around fixing the room, but didn't get any sign of acknowledgment from the woman.

He walked into the room and looked at her. She was standing by the window, looking as ethereal was when he first fell in love with her. He sighed softly and caught the nurse's attention.

"I really don't think it's a good day today Mr Potter." She said and tried to usher the man from the room.

Mr potter tried to protest, but the nurse didn't give him a chance before slightly pushing him out of the room. However a new voice had joined and the two people stared at it owner.

"Good Morning." Miss Weasley said, a small smile graced her features, yet crinkling her face ever so slightly around the edges of her mouth. I token of how much she has suffered.

The nurse stood in shook, but she quickly recovered and let Mr Potter step into the room. She went and helped the woman turn around so she was at a better position facing the man that had entered.

He smiled back at her, but still hadn't gotten a chance to speak as the nurse spoke up once again.

"Miss Weasley, this is Derek. He's here to read to you." She said.

Miss Weasley smiled at her and turned her attention to Mr Potter, her smile wavering. She looked away.

"I." She began. "I don't think so."

"Oh please." Mr Potter said quickly, hoping to chance her mind. "It's a love story."

"Oh, I like those." Miss Weasley said, more to herself than to anyone present in the room.

"Can I read to you then?" he asked softly.

"Yes." She said, before pausing. "I would like that."

The nurse had already begun leading Miss Weasley to the man. He took her by the arm, and smiled at her patting her hand. She stopped smiling for a second, before it returned.

Slowly he led her out of the room, and out of the building, into one of the many gardens that had been added recently. The walked for a while, a black notebook tugged under one of the man's arms, while the other was holding the lady up, carefully gently.

They walked for a while, slowly, just taking in the surroundings, just feeling the breeze on their faces. Green surrounded them and everywhere was different flowers. Lilies, tulips, daisies. Any flower imaginable existed around them, filling the air with their sweet fragrance, each unique smell could be caught clearly on little breathes of wind. It made them forget their troubles for a while.

They were soon brought back to reality when they reached the shore of a small like. Hundreds of birds sitting the cool water, just watching everything around them. Right there, next to the lake were two benches.

The man helped the woman into her seat, before taking his own. He sat back, relaxing slightly, praying that his eyes weren't filling with tears as he watched the woman opposite him, as the morning sunlight fell onto her graying her, giving back it's red with the light, or how her eyes were the colour of chocolate, sweet, light, delicious chocolate. He pulled his eyes from her face as she looked at him again.

"Will you read to me the story?" she asked softly. "It is a happy story isn't it?"

Yes. Yes, very happy he says to her, and opens the notebook to the first page. He looks down at the words, trying to clear his eyes of tears so he could clearly read them, but he needed to wipe his glasses first. After completing the simple task, he sat back, and begun to read.

_"It was June of 1996. The carnival had come to the small town of and Harry was there with his bests friends Ron and Hermione, having the time of their lives when it happened…. When she came into his life."_


End file.
